Seven Windows to my Life (Laxus x OC)
by TaylaWrites
Summary: Laxus is looking back on his life and wondering where he went wrong.


He isn't sure why exactly he did it, so he couldn't really tell you. All he knows is he saw she was in trouble, heard her scream. Without a second thought he threw himself in the way of the sword. It hurts like hell, not that he regrets saving her life. All he can hear is her panicked scream as he collapses. He's pretty sure the arms he feels around his shoulders are hers. He isn't really pay attention anymore. All that matters is the relief that she's safe.

Delaney is safe.

There's a long hallway spreading out before him. He expected the path to whatever afterlife he's headed for to be blindingly white, but it's not. It's beige. A very, very ugly beige. Heaven needs a new decorator. Or maybe this is hell. Ignoring the color, he walks down the hallway. It's lined with wide windows every few feet and on either side. Windows that beckon him toward them.

The first is looking out onto a grassy lawn. He recognizes himself and two young girls. One is him. The others are the orange haired Delaney and her dark haired best friend Lissi. Lissi is off to the side pouting with Gray because they told her she couldn't play. They both said it was because she was too much younger than them, even if it was only by two years. He knows it was really because he wanted to play with only Delaney. He wanted her full attention, even then.

He crosses the hallway to the next window. It's the same three he noticed in the first. They're teenagers now, just getting ready for one of their guild's festivals. Delaney is gorgeous in a cream colored dress. He remembers loving it, especially the way it showed off the dark green guild mark that's located on her right bicep. They're all smiling, even Lissi in a dark blue dress. He smiles at the sight. She doesn't smile much anymore and it's nice to see it again. Even if it's from years before.

With a few more steps he's at another window. This time there are four people at a table, their shoulders hunched together. He and Delaney are there, along with Cana and Lissi. He knows what they're talking about even before he hears their muffled voices. He and Delaney have just been nominated for the S-Class exams. They're arguing over who gets Lissi as their partner. The dark haired girl in question doesn't care, she just wants her friends to be happy. He wins of course, and Delaney pouts as she chooses Cana as her partner. He chose her because he thought her magic would suit his, but he also chooses her because he thinks he likes her.

The next window shows a time just after the one before it. He and Delaney are standing together on Tenrou island. They're laughing happily while Lissi and Cana stand off to the side. Lissi is crying and he knows exactly why. This was the time he realized he loved Delaney after he decided to kiss Lissi in front of Mavis's grave. It's the last time he sees Lissi smile in a while. It's also the last time she and Delaney speak to each other, the start of the gap in their friendship that had ended only a few weeks before he died protecting Delaney. He hopes Lissi forgives him now that he's gone. He wants her to smile again.

With a sigh he crosses to the next window, already guessing what he may see. He's right when he finds that the next window looks out into a rainy street. It's their city and they've decided to go for a walk. It had rained halfway through, soaking Delaney's clothes and irritating Lissi. He generously offers his coat to Delaney. Lissi glares and storms off into the rain. He regrets it because he knows a day from then Delaney would be sobbing in his arms; desperately hoping her best friend doesn't die from the weird illness she's caught from walking in the rain. That would be the first day Gray finally admitted he hated him. Hated him because it was his fault Lissi was sick. He agrees.

There are only two windows left. He doesn't want to look at them, but knows he has to. This is the flashback everyone talks about. He has to see it. With a dreading feeling in the pit of his stomach, he crosses to the next window. It's a view of a grandstand. The Grand Magic Games. This is the year he's forced to watch as Delaney is wiped out in the tag team battle. She was working with Natsu, taking Lucy's place in the games. Natsu wasn't paying attention and hit her with his roar. Delaney was out for weeks. She still has the scar on her forearm. It was the most scared he's ever been in his life. They all cried when they thought she wouldn't make it. Lissi had given Natsu the scar he now has across his right shoulder blade. She isn't allowed to use that spell anymore.

The last window is the one he knows he'll hate. He drags his feet toward it, resting his hands on the window seal as he looks out. It's the inside of the guild hall. Gramps is sitting at the counter with Mirajane. He's a few feet away, seated at a table by himself. He already knows who his eyes are focused so intensely on. He's watching as she kisses that damn Pegasus mage. He didn't tell her in time and she ended up with Hibiki. It was his fault they broke up, and he hasn't really talked to her since then. This is the first time he's talked to Lissi in a while, having her crowd him with Gray and Freed for answers. She's friendlier now that they're dating and she's gotten rid of Juvia's stalking habit, though he knows its a few days until they break up. Lissi still doesn't smile much, and his heart sinks when she coughs. She's still frail from being sick. She doesn't mention it as she coaxes him out of his mood, promising to talk to Delaney for him. It doesn't work of course, but he's thankful she tried.

He sighs in relief as he leaves the last window, looking forward as a door opens at the end of the hallway he's in. Blue and gold are swirling together beyond it and he knows this is where he's supposed to go. He walks toward it, ready to accept dying for the girl he loved. Someone will tell her how he felt. Someone will.

"Come on, please wake up!"

He opens his eyes, looking up at the brownish gold ones above him. His head is cradled in Dealaney's lap, her long hair falling across his chest as she leans over him. There's softness beneath him, and he can feel the itchy rubbing of an infirmary blanket on his skin. He's alive. He shouldn't be, but he is.

"You're awake!" That's Lissi's voice as she appears in his field of view. Her eyes are rimmed with red as Freed tries to pull her back. He wonders why Freed is holding Lissi around her waist. Her hair is mussed like she's been leaning against something. He wonders briefly if something is there between them.

"You really are back" Delaney has ducked her head to rest her forehead against his. Her eyes are filled with tears as she closes them, a soft sigh falling from her lips.

"I'm back" He croaks, lifting a heavy hand to wipe away her tears. "I'm right here"

"I know" She nuzzles against his hand, holding it against her cheek with her own.

"I love you" He mumbles, almost hoping she doesn't hear it.

"I love you too, Laxus."


End file.
